


Resemblance

by ReichenbachProfessor



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReichenbachProfessor/pseuds/ReichenbachProfessor
Summary: Lightning reminds of Bartz someone he knew in his world





	Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work so it is a bit bad

"What is your problem, Bartz?" Lightning pointed her gunblade towards Bartz. The brunet follows her every time since he met her. Bartz tried to explain but failed.

"Err nothing really" he hastily said. "It's just that-"

"Look, Bartz... I don't care if you want to join me spar but it's getting strange" She said while she look at him in his eyes. The young man only carelessly put his arms behind his head. "Are you planning something stupid?"

They are currently alone looking at the skies of the Rift. Its floating structures and the changing images on the corners of the sky reminds of Bartz his home but for some reason he do not know why.

"Are you even listening?" She is beginning to get angry, Bartz noticed. 'What the hell am I doing? Following her like a dog'

"Look, if you want someone to talk to, why don't you try Laguna? He is in your spectrum" Lightning crosses her arms. "I am not that kind of person to talk to, okay?"

She is hinting to leave her alone. Bartz looked up and shakes his head. "Err... You are right, Light... Sorry for bothering you" He turned his back from her and walks away.

Lightning looks behind her shoulder as she kept her blade. Such a strange fellow, following her everywhere. She shook these feelings and continue to travel alone, away from her companions.

\------

"Hey, Bartz... What's up?"

He looked up and saw Vaan looking down at him. He just smirk and sits behind him. They look at the view of M.S. Vista. After fighting couples of manikins, he rested and think of Lightning and his weird actions. Why does he feels weird when he sees her? Maybe she is from his home too?

"As usual, manikins"

He looked at him directly. "Hey now, why's the long face? Don't lose courage because of those pesky manikins, myself hates fighting myself"

He ignored Vaan and think of his current state. Those crystals are nowhere to find. Even he could not meet any Chaos' warriors. At least he is in good terms of his comrades... Well except Light.

Vaan realized that Bartz is not paying attention. "Hey there, mime master, how about a sparring to cheer you up?" He summoned one of his weapon on his right hand, which is a katana. He posed and pointed the blade to Bartz. "Wanna learn another trick from me?"

Bartz frown which is strange on his overall personality. "Not feeling it"

"No one ever turns down a fight from me... Especially from you!" He disappointingly throw his blade upward and it disappears in the thin air.

"Hey now, Bartz... I know it's not just the manikins that bothers you, you will get used to those puppets"

He looked closely to him and smiled. "Is it about Light?"

Bartz's eyes widens as he heard her name. He quickly frown because of his strange reaction.

"Oh~ I knew it! We always notice that you follow her everywhere!" Vaan added with a laugh. "If you like her, then why not try talking to her?"

He shook his head. "I do not like Lightning in THAT way... It's just that I feel that there is something strange when I see her"

"Is she from your home?"

"I don't think so" Bartz replied. Like I think earlier, she may just resemble someone from my home... maybe a childhood friend or a fellow adventurer.

"Well, liking people isn't that random" The young man besides him said.

"I said, I do not like her"

"Fine, mister feathers... But to me you fallen for her~" He said while playfully running away from him.

"Do not call me that!" Bartz tried to chase him. "And I do not like her!"

The young warriors in the end sparred and go to their own separate ways. Even if he was a bit relived, Bartz still thinks of a person from his home that looks like the lady with red petals.

\------

"Maybe her rose haired hair? No... That's not it.. I have glimpses of a girl with that hair but it doesn't fit the description" 

Bartz covered his head with his hands. He is sitting alone on the Orphan's Cradle. He is sitting on one of the stairs, the other side scares him which is a series of rectangular platforms spaced evenly apart. He could see endless heights below and always thinks he would fall on it if not for the banish traps in the area. But falling in the middle of a manikin fight, thinking that the banish trap is too late to teleport you to a new place is taking over his fighting skills.

"Maybe... fighting more will help, Kain said so" He said to particularly to no one. He is alone there after all. Away from annoying Airship freak (Oh, I think I have a bad memory riding one) and "Uncle" Laguna. He misses his home, especially the bird who owns the lucky charm on his hand. Yellow feather, what kind of bird it is? Definitely not a moogle since they have fur not feathers...

"Gaah! I give up! I don't even know if I have a friend in my world!" He shouted in frustration. Such a little matter to get angry at. He should worry more on manikins than Lightning since she is way more stronger and brave than him. "Lightning must be one of my childhood friends or whatever, like Vaan said, it is not random that I feel something familiar to a person"

Bartz also noticed that because of this matter, his upbeat personality is gone. He usually cheerfully battle manikins and make friends with the other warriors of light. But because of that thunder lady or whatever that moogle calls her, he lost interest in fighting and just think of who is Lightning really, why does he feel a connection?

"Her unladylike personality is what I like about her" He heard it from Laguna 

Maybe that is the reason, he must had a friend or a comrade in his home who has the same personality, someone like... a certain pirate he knew. 

Wait, a pirate? Why would he think about a pirate? Not Vaan though. A female pirate? Where would he get these thoughts?

"So, let's say a pirate like Lightning..." He mumbles. "From my world, which is strange to say"

Then, he finally take notice of the figure behind him, he saw it through his peripheral vision. Bartz tried to ignore it while he is thinking and saying his thoughts out loud. 'Maybe a manikin or something' this thought flashed in his mind. He stand up and summoned the first weapon on his mind, Squall's gunblade. Manikins would attack him first, but this "thing" is spying on him earlier. Maybe one of Chaos'? 

"Show yourself!" He shouted with authority. Bartz slowly becomes frighten. He haven't seen any warrior from Chaos' side so this is a new threat to him.

He summoned one of Zidane's mage mashers in his other hand and managed to throw it to the suspicious silhouette. A bright light came out of the figure and reflected it, making the mimed weapon disappear. 

"Bartz? What the hell are you doing? It's me" A familiar voice coldly said. She get out of the shadow and showed herself to him. The unmistakable rose hair of hers and signature frown which are none other than Lightning herself. 

He throw the gunblade upward and disappears in the thin air. "My bad, thought you are a manikin or somethin' "

"So you are talking yourself about me?" Lightning sheaths her weapon and crosses her arms. "Something tells me you lost your mind"

She is clearly annoyed the idea of someone secretly thinking about her, who would like that? "It's not what you think, Light... I just-" Bartz hesitates waves his hands in despair.

"I heard all you said earlier" She closed her eyes longer than usual. "I always train here, 'cause I am always myself in this place, but I think someone thought the same as me"

"What is your reason why you always follow me and even thinks about me?" She bit her lip. "Vaan told me all you said to him since the time you start acting strange, thought letting the cat out of the bag is hard? Especially from that idiot" 

So he did TOLD her! Bartz sighed. He thought Vaan would keep his words, well... by the looks of the woman in front of him, no one would dare to hide any secret from her.

"Maybe you are not a warrior of Cosmos" She again pull out her blade and point to her, it was in the form of a gun, like Laguna's. "Maybe you are a spawn sent by Chaos!"

"Look, I don't want to fight you!" He said with shocked expression. "That is not true! I am Cosmos'! I would not look like one of Chaos' goons!" 

"Too late now, prepare you blade! Any blade!" 

\-----

Bartz helplessly kneels down in defeat, he knew that Lightning is no match to his petty mimed abilities and weapons he "copied" from his allies. She landed besides Bartz after her final attack. Red petals rained through him and gone for a second. 

"Not bad" She commented. "Not bad at all"

"So you think I am still one of Chaos'?" 

"Not really, I realized one thing, you should not get close to me or the next time I spared you-" She looked directly to the brunet kneeling on the floor. "that will be your last"

Great, she became insecure. Bartz rolled his eyes. 

"Lightning! Bartz!" Laguna approaches them in panic and waved. "Are you two alright?!"

"Yeah" He replied halfhearted. 

"Don't be that dejected, it's just a fight" Lightning said before reaching her hand in front of him. 

This shocks Bartz but decided to take her hand and stand. 

"Next time, you'll get used to it, store that strength of yours for your next battle with a manikin" 

"oh, fighting again as usual?" Laguna asked carelessly. "Did not knew you two get along"

"Shut up Laguna" She said with a frown. "Aren't you are supposed to be with the others?"

"Got lost again?" Bartz added.

"That's not it! I am good at directions" He said while adding it with a smile. "I see, I should leave you two somewhere alone, you know... For these special moments" He ran away before Lightning would add a remark.

"Typical Laguna" He said with a frown. 

"I should be going" The rose haired said besides him. "I wasted enough time meddling with you"

"Maybe another spar for the last time?" He hastily said. "Of course, I'll give all I got... And of course, no taking lives okay?"

Lightning only frown.

Before Bartz could even leave, a cold hand rested on his shoulder. "Maybe we'll see it some time and be inspired. Don't tell me you're afraid of some woman, Bartz..."

He looked at her and saw her smile slightly, a very small one but it is what a smile would look like from a cold person like her.

This is the last thing he heard from her. After that, Bartz just heard that Lightning traveled with Tifa and others, the ones who will be the first to go to the sanctuary where Cosmos commanded them to go there. For some reason, he still want to stay still and find some maybe, companions before joining them. He heard from Jecth that the manikins are getting "plentier" than ever for no reason, and suggest he get some friends or companions in the way.

The words still rings in his head while waiting for Kain, His now new companions Zidane and Squall are nowhere to be seen, do not start even with Kuja, turns out he is one of Chaos'. 

"Maybe we'll see it some time and be inspired. Don't tell me you're afraid of some woman, Bartz..." 

He knows he heard those words from someone... Not really exact but close. Almost out of nowhere, he saw a man with loose violet hair. His green eyes looking directly at him, he open his mouth, like he is trying to say something but no sound comes out. He knew this is just a image from his mind, maybe the person he always familiarize with Light. Bartz can almost hear him talk.

"Bartz?" 

Kain silently slipped from the shadows and look at him. Because of his helmet covering his eyes, he could not guess what is in his mind. He looked at the skies of the old Chaos Shrine and look back at him.

"What do you need, Kain?" He asked, letting his guard down since Kain is an ally.

"Forgive me for this" The traitor said before summoning his blade and swiftly bringing him down to the ground. He lie helplessly as he saw Kain standing with his lance on one hand. 

He heard footsteps which changes to faster ones. He is too weak to think about what Kain did. Why would he do this? Isn't he their ally? He closed his eyes in despair. 

"Kain!" 

A different voice spoke. "You made it out. What about the rest of 'em? Vaan, Tifa...?"

The voice trailed and almost made a grasping sound. 

"Bartz! Someone got him?"

Bartz heard another sets of footsteps approaching him.

"Yes" Kain answered absentmindedly.

"Bartz! stay with us!" 

He managed to open his mouth and points out the traitor using strings of words.

"Kain...You...Why did you..?"

With these last words, he completely lost conscious, he regretted about his promise to Lightning, the rematch of their fight in the past in the Orphan's Cradle. 

But why would Kain do that? Why? He is yes, a person who likes to be himself but why would he do this to his comrades? He could almost hear the laughs and triumph of Chaos' goons. 

The last of his memories flashed through his mind, the mysterious pirate he saw in his mind, his friends Squall and Zidane, the time he, Laguna, and Jecth fighting manikins, his conversation with Vaan, the mysterious obnoxious man in red, and his talk with Lightning. 

 

Ah yes, a good time for a young man like him die. So much promises to be turn to nothing. How the winds is cruel


End file.
